Pressure Points are Always the Key
by Faith NightGrace
Summary: Being the daughter of an Agent was hard, but was even harder when that Agent was gone and all that was left was a bunch of super hero's that called themselves a team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! So this is my first Avengers story. I hope you all like it! I do want to warn you though I want some reviews before I post more chapters soooo If I don't get at least 5 or 6 reviews I might not update or continue this story. So _please please review_ it! Let me know what you think and any suggestions! **

**Remember I don't own anything except Violet! **

* * *

The team was assembled on the Helicarrier once again. It had been 3 months since the New York attack and the team had then gone their separate ways before coming back together a few months later. Tony had graciously offered his newly remodeled tower up for team to stay at and all of which had taken him up on his offer. Each member of the team had their own floor, consisting of a bedroom, small exercise/ office room and large bathroom. They had a common room on the top floor consisting of a huge TV/ entertaining area, a kitchen and dinning area and large sofas and chairs to gather around. The labs for Dr. Banner and Stark, shooting range and gym were a few floors below the team floors while the Stark Company were in the first 20 floors below that.

So there they sat on the bridge of the Helicarrier where they first had their meeting about Loki, except this time they all sat around the table while Fury stood in front of them at the end of the table with Agent Maria Hill next to him.

"This better be important Fury." Tony said leaning back in his chair. "I've go things to do and Pepper should be home soon."

"Can it Stark, Ms. Potts knows you will be late and is currently getting the place prepare for your new resident in the tower." Fury said his hands behind his back.

"New resident?" Bruce said raising his eyebrows.

"Wait why wasn't I informed? It's my tower!"

"Yes a new resident. Think of this new resident as a liaison from the Avengers to SHIELD, a publists or even a babysitter at times. They will be living with you and will be apart of the team." Fury said looking around at the team.

"Where are they?" Steve asked looking around.

"Before I bring them out there are some things we need to discuss."

"Like what? I'm sure they can tell us all we need to know when they get here." Natasha said crossing her arms.

"I somehow doubt they will tell you what I'm about to tell you."

"Then why tell us?" Clint said.

"Trust me. You'll need to know this. As much as this team needs them, they need you." Fury said while typing away on some buttons to bring up a file that had everything from the pictures to name of the person it was about blacked out. The only thing that wasn't blacked out was the facts of what happened and location.

"How are we suppose to read that?" Tony asked gesturing to the file. "Everything's been blacked out!"

"That's because it's been classified and has the highest security level possible and if you dare try to hack this file to find out more I can't guaranty your safety. Not only from the person but this team am I clear?"

"Crystal." Tony muttered.

"A week after the Loki incident our Agent was taken. They had been on leave when they were taken. The only notification I was given that this happen was the tracker in their necklace had been disabled and shut off."

"Wait tracker in their necklace?" Steve questioned looking at Natasha and Clint. "Do you guys have them?"

Both Agents shook their heads staring at Fury with confusion and curiosity.

"What matters is that the tracker had went off line. I sent a team to that last known location to retrieve our Agent. Unfortunately by the time we had gotten there they were gone. For weeks we tried to find them and we came up empty handed. That was until 15 days ago and we picked up a hint of where they would be, this sick group that took our Agent. We eliminated the group and brought our Agent home and they've been in the medical wing since. Only getting released about an hour ago. They a strained rib, and many cuts and bruises, among being once again unfortunately raped muiltiple times."

The words hung in the air with tension wrapped around it. No one spoke for a minute before Tony ruined it.

"So that's all…horrible. Which makes me wonder why this woman…I'm assuming it's a woman after all they were raped…is coming to live with us when it seems she needs more help then we do." Tony said pushing the file away.

"She's coming because believe it or not she needs you all and I'll be damned if she doesn't get the respect, compassion and normalcy she deserves am I clear Stark?" Fury said leaning down on the table.

Tony nodded lazily as if he didn't care before looking around the room at the others.

"Director, Tony does have a point." Steve said.

"Who is she Director?" Natasha asked before Fury could address Steve.

"Agent Hill please go get her." Fury said quietly watching Maria walk off the bridge to get her. A few minutes later saw Maria coming back around the corner of with the woman.

The woman had brown wavy hair, hazel eyes with dark skinny jeans, black boots and an old SHIELD sweatshirt that was too large on her, looking like she was drowning in it. She had bruises and cuts on her face and looked pale, but still very beautiful.

A gasp was heard from the table and the woman's eyes immediately went to Natasha's, the one who had made the gasp her eyes wide with shock.

"Team I'd like to introduce Agent Violet Coulson. Agent Phil Coulson's daughter. " Fury said looking around at them.

Most were shocked just from hearing the name, however Natasha had her hand covering her mouth in surprise while Clint was looking at her wide eyed and half out of his seat. Fury turned to look at Violet who looked ready to cry as she saw Clint.

Violet started to walk around the giant table slowly never taking her eyes off of Clint who had started around the table as well watching her. She finally couldn't take it anymore and took off running to Clint wrapping her arms around his neck, as he caught her easily wrapping his arms around her waist gently hugging her back.

The rest of the team was completely confused as they watched their team member and friend hug, who was to them a stranger. They didn't understand.

"Clint." Violet said whimpering into his chest.

His arms tightened around her on instinct before grabbing the closest chair and sitting down bring Violet with him, situating her on his lap with her face still buried in his chest.

"Sh-h. I've got you." Clint said quietly in a soothing voice, one arm around her waist with the other running through her hair.

"Would someone mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Tony said clearly confused along with the others.

"Yes. Director I'm just as confused." Steve said looking at Bruce and Thor to confirm that confusion as well.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Fury? Why wasn't I informed?" Clint said looking up from Violet to the Fury with a cold glare. The team had never seen Clint this angry before and it frankly put them all on edge wondering what this woman meant to him.

"That's classified Agent." Fury said keeping his face blank.

"When did you get back Clint?" Violet said pushing off his chest a little to look at him.

"Get back from where?" he said looking at her confused his face softening when he spoke to her.

"From your mission. Weren't you and Tasha on a mission?" Violet asked her voice getting smaller and smaller.

"No. We haven't been on assignment in a month."

"But…Fury said…I asked for you when I was brought in…he said you were on assignment." Violet said clearly not understanding.

"Director." Clint said his voice turning hard and cold. "Mind explaining to me why the fuck we are being played. Why was she told I was on assignment when we haven't been anyone outside of New York for a month! Why was I told she was on assignment for the past few months!?"

By now Clint was standing up with Violet standing up as well close to him. Clint's arms were still wrapped around her holding her tightly to him, her hands grabbing at his black shirt with her one cheek pressed in his chest as she watched the exchange in silence. Violet was confused as Clint was. She clearly had _not_ been on assignment and all she wanted when she woke up in the medical wing was Clint yet she was denied it only to find out he was in town.

"Clint." Natasha said her voice soft but commanding. Everyone turned to look at her out of her seat hands on her hips and a face that everyone knew not to mess with. Her and Clint had a silent conversation before he nodded, knowing he could trust her to get the information they need while he took care of Violet.

"Five minutes." Clint said before him and Violet took off down the hallway towards the hangar and the jet they used to get on the Helicarrier.

Watching them go Natasha was thoroughly pissed off at SHEILD, Hill and the Fury. How could they do that to one of her best friends and not tell her and why. She was going to get answer one why or another.

"Director." Natasha said turning towards him and Hill and they realized she was in Black Widow mode, never a good thing when it was directed towards you. "I'll except you and Agent Hill at the Tower at 01400 to discuss just what the hell is going. Why you have been lying to not only Agent Barton and I but to Agent Coulson as well. I will be having Stark hack into the files and get the classified file on her and the whole damn operation so don't bother to try and lecture him or us. Do I make myself clear?"

For a moment the bridge was silent, half not believing the Director was being threaten by the Black Widow and the other half in shock that the Director seemed to have excepted it.

"Agent Hill," Fury said finally. "make sure I'm free at 01400 tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Agent Hill said somewhat in shock.

"Director." Natasha nodded heading towards the hallway before realizing the rest of the team was still sitting in shock at the table not moving. She sighed and turned towards them calling over her shoulder. "We leave in 2 minutes and we aren't sending a plane back for you all. Are you coming or staying here tonight?"

At once the team snapped out of it is seemed and all leapt to their feet following Natasha down the hallway to the hangar bay and onto the jet to find Clint in the pilot seat and Violet in the co-pilot seat with her duffle bag next to her. The two weren't talking but Clint was holding her hand between their seats as he got the plane ready.

"Ready?" he said not turning around as the team got buckled in and Natasha came up between Violet's squeezing her shoulders lightly.

"Let's go." She said before going to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter and thank you for everyone who left a review that always makes me feel better! I hope you like this chapter. I probably won't be updating until next week sometime just to let you know. Please leave a REVIEW for me and let me know how you like it and any suggestions to make it better!**

**Remember I don't own anything except Violet! :)**

* * *

The flight back to the tower was completely silent; the only thing that could be heard was the hum of the engine. Once the plane touched down they exited the plane quickly and quietly so as not to be left behind by the Agents. Clint wrapped his arm around Violet pulling her close to him as they stepped onto the air-pad of the Tower before walking into the building with her.

Inside the elevator the team stood shoulder to shoulder with there being seven people in there, of course Tony had strengthen the elevator for this purpose otherwise they would have crashed with their weight. Violet was in the front near the doors with Natasha on one side blocking her from the others and Clint directly behind her as if protecting her from the world at that moment.

Arriving on the floor just above the air-pad they came off the elevator and into the common area for the team. The room stretched the entire floor with a small room off to the side with a bathroom. The rest of the room consisted of a large dining table, a large kitchen and a living area opposite the kitchen. The living area had a large flat screen TV surrounded by couches and over stuffed chairs and a coffee table in the middle. The floor was covered with windows floor to ceiling and a balcony with a large grill on it.

"You hungry Vi?" Clint asked walking towards the kitchen with her.

"Starving." She said looking up at him. "How about your chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I can do that." Clint said smiling walking around the kitchen getting the ingredients that he needed as Violet slipped onto a stool at the island in the kitchen her back to the room.

"We haven't had these since before New Mexico." Violet said watching him mix the batter smiling softly. "When you blocked the door to the roof of the base."

Clint laughed out loud, not noticing the team watching them; "It took security an hour to get up there to find it was just us."

"My dad was so mad when he found out it was us and not the base under attack."

Clint laughed again flipping over some pancakes while watching Violet look at him. Taking a better look at her, she looked pale and tired but still as gorgeous as ever to him. He glanced behind her briefly to see the team scattered around the couches and chairs watching the two of them and Natasha standing watching them with a small smile. She nodded at him smiling, happy to see him laugh, a genuine laugh again.

"Here you go sweetheart." Clint said softly giving Violet a plate full of four chocolate chip pancakes and a thing of syrupy.

She smiled looking at plate in front of her before looking back up at Clint. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So this is Stark's place huh?" Violet said looking around a little as she ate. Clint nodded leaning on the counter across from her.

"Sure is." A voice said from close behind her before she felt a hand touching her shoulder.

The next few moments for a blur for everyone, Violet grabbed the hand on her shoulder twisting it around and spinning in her seat, standing up. She came face to face with Tony Stark before bending his wrist the wrong way, sweeping her leg under his making him fall flat on his back. And before Tony realized what happened Violet had pulled the gun from the back of her skinny jeans and pointed it directly at Tony's head.

"WHOA!" Tony said holding his hands up looking at Violet who's gaze never wavered as she looked down at him.

"Tony!" Steve said as him, Thor and Bruce came closer to the two of them. Natasha however stayed where she was watching in amusement, while Clint just sighed and watched from his spot. "Barton! Do something!"

"Stop right there Captain." Violet said her voice commanding and cold which held much authority. The men froze where they were in the room not coming any closer.

"She's fine Cap." Clint said moving around to stand next to her but at some distance.

"Fine? She's holding Tony at gun point." Bruce said pointing out the obvious.

"Shut it Bruce. I will deal with all of you in a minute." Violet said her eyes still on Tony.

"Tony!" a new voice screamed in fright entering the room.

"Hello Pepper." Violet said never taking his eyes off of Tony.

"Violet? What's going on here?" Pepper asked looking at Natasha for answers only for Natasha to shake her head telling her it's fine.

"What..." Tony started but one look from Violet shut him up.

"Listen up Stark. What the fuck were you thinking when you touched me? I've been _raped_ for heaven's sake Stark. The only person I am allowing to touch me is Clint! I barely know you! I barely know any of you!" Violet said her voice even and cold. "I am here to be the Avenger's handler, your babysitter, your public face, your S.H.E.I.L.D. liaison so let's get something straight. You and your team are stuck with me got it? And things are going to go a little differently because from what I have heard this team is as dysfunctional as the Thor and Loki's relationship."

"I beg your pardon!" Thor said crying out in protest.

"Thor I suggest you shut your mouth right now before I come over there and do it for you." Violet hissed and as if on cue Thor stopped protesting. "What time is it Clint?"

"5:15." Clint said.

"Ok," she said now speaking to the rest of the team while looking at Tony still. "Here's what's going to happen. Everyone is going to go to wash up then come back up here to help Clint and I with dinner. Then we will sit down and have a nice dinner and discuss and answer questions. If you are not back in this room in 10 minutes I will come find you myself, and it will not be pretty. Do I make myself clear?"

The room was completely silent, so quiet they could ony hear Tony breathing hard.

"I said do I make myself clear?" Violet said louder this time.

"Yes m'am."

"Of course."

"Yes Lady Agent."

"Of...of course just get...yes." Tony said stuttering last.

"Good. You've got 9 minutes now." Violet said watching as they all scattered towards the elevator that would take them to their floors to get changed. "Natasha, go with them please."

She nodded and followed them onto the elevator as the doors closed leaving Clint, Pepper and Violet alone.

"Pepper," Violet said her gun still in hand, focused on the spot where Tony was once. "Could you please go get my medicine, it should be in my bag over by the couch."

"Of course." Pepper said going over to find her bag, digging through it.

"Violet," Clint said coming to stand closer to her holding out his hand. "Give me the gun."

Violet nodded handing over her gun to Clint who took it, clicking on the safety and setting on the counter. Then taking her gently he wrapped his arms around her drawing her close so that she was once again burying her face in his chest.

"Was that bad of me to do?" Violet asked quietly.

"Nope." Clint said rubbing her back lightly. "They deserved it, and it's probably good for them."

"Here you go Violet." Pepper said coming up to them with a pill in one hand and a glass of water her in another.

"Thanks Pepper." She said quietly swallowing the pill with the water before going back into Clint's arms.

"You think you can hold off until after dinner Vi?" Clint asked making eye contact with Pepper, for they both knew Violet would break down soon. Both hoping it would be after dinner.

"Yeah I think so." She said looking up at him. "Let's get dinner started."

The three of them walked over to the kitchen looking to see what they could cook.

"How about steaks, really mash potatoes and Clint can you make that good steak sauce of yours?" Violet said gathering their ingredients.

"Yep I think I have everything."

"Good. Pepper you want to start the salad. Clint you start the steaks on the grill." Violet said getting out the bag of potatoes just as everyone got back into the room. "Oh good. You're back."

"Anything we can help with?" Natasha said leading them over to the kitchen.

"Yep. You up to peeling some potatoes?"

Natasha nodded grabbing a knife and starting to peel a potato.

"Steve, Bruce could you help Tasha. We got a lot to peel if we're making real mash potatoes. And Tony why don't you go help Clint with the grill outside." Violet said helping Pepper chop up vegetables for the salad.

"Of course." Tony said going out onto the balcony. "Oh Robin Hood, what are we cookin'?"

"Lady Agent what would you like me to do?" Thor said standing there looking slightly awkward.

"Thor, first call me Violet."

"Lady Violet."

"Close enough. And take a seat." Violet said gesturing to the seat at the counter which he then sat at. She looked up at him before grabbing a carrot to start chopping up. "Now Thor. Tell me more about Asgard."

"Gladly Lady Violet!" Thor said loudly smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! From here on I have to write so it might take a week or so. I'm trying to update every week. **

**Please Read and Review! And suggestions are always welcomed! **

**Remember I don't own anything except Violet!**

* * *

"This is delicious." Pepper said digging into her plate of food as they all sat around the dinning table.

"It is. You haven't lost your touch Barton." Natasha said eating. "Even if you haven't cooked since New Mexico."

"What?" Violet said turning to look at Clint who sat next to her.

"I just haven't cooked since I saw you. Not a big deal Vi." Clint said shrugging.

Not wanting to question him in front of the team she dropped it going back to eating.

"So." Tony said looking around the table at everyone. "Would someone mind telling me what's been going on the past few hours?"

Clint and Violet looked at each other before sharing a glance with Natasha who just shrugged, as if it were up to them. Clint sighed and nudged Violet, "You first sweetheart." He said softly draping his arm over the back of her chair.

"My name is Violet Coulson, Phil Coulson was my father. I've been in the agency since I was 22. My dad was suppose to be the handler for the Avengers, but since he…can't…Fury made me your handler instead."

"And your relationship to Agent Romanoff and Barton?" Steve asked formally.

"I've known them both since being an Agent and being my dad's daughter."

"And more specifically what's going on between you and Legolas here?" Tony asked. "You don't think we missed everything that's happened between you two today do you?"

Sighing together Violet and Clint shook their heads before Clint answered, "Violet and I have been together for 2 years."

"I knew it!" Tony said grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"It wasn't like it was a secret." Violet said shrugging going back to eating.

"Everyone at base knows including Fury himself." Clint added as well.

"Fury knows you two are together and he's…ok with it?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"He was a little pissed at first." Clint said laughing a little at the memory.

"A little?" Violet said looking up at him like he was crazy. "Fury and Dad almost blew a casket when they found out we were together and sneaking around."

"True. We were on probation for 2 months and given a lecture that I never want to have a repeat of." Clint said shivering slightly.

"What was the lecture about?" Pepper asked curious herself.

"Let's just say some of the things said would make Captain America over here blush straight to his feet." Clint said shivering slightly.

"Really?" Tony said leaning forward now completely interested.

"Yes and we won't repeat it again." Violet said leaning back into Clint's arm. "If we are all done with dinner, I want everyone to rinse off their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Tomorrow we'll go over my exact job and such I suppose and…"

"Fury's coming at 01400 to give us some answers as well." Natasha said adding to Violet's list.

"Good." Clint said nodding. "I want some."

"Me too." Violet said getting up and rinsing her plate off in the sink.

"Violet?" Bruce said as she was washing her hands, her back to the room. "You've been checked over correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Completely checked over?" Bruce said carefully.

Violet nodded her head slightly, "Yes."

Her back still to the team she gripped the sink taking a deep breath knowing exactly what Bruce had meant by that question. It was a valid comment but it brought back the memories of what had happened and Violet suddenly felt ill. She turned quickly going back to the table walking briskly decisively over to Clint.

"Clint can we go?" she said whispering softly in his ear.

Clint looked up at Violet and noticed her eyes, tears forming already her body starting to shake. Nodding Clint and stood up scooping her up in his arms bridal style.

"Tasha?" Clint said heading towards the elevator already picking her bag up on the way.

"We got it. Go." She said waving them on.

He nodded and got on the elevator with Violet in his arms. The ride to his floor didn't take long and the walk to his room took even shorter. Closing the door behind him he walked over and carefully laid her on his bed. Dumping her bag on the chair in the room he went over to the bed again and sat down leaning against the wall before dragging Violet back to sit between his legs. His arms wrapped around her grabbing a hold of her hands to hold tight as if she would disappear.

"Clint?" Violet said in a small voice while turning her face up to see him.

"Yeah?" he said staring down at her.

"Kiss me please." She said her lips almost on his.

He smiled leaning down and brushing his lips over hers kissing her softly for the first time in months. He leaned back slightly to smile again seeing her eyes closed and before she leaned up kissing him a little more soundly. Feeling his lips on hers again she knew she was safe again, safe and in the arms of someone she trusted and cared for deeply, probably even loved.

Pulling away from him at last, in the need for air, she sighed and rested her cheek on his chest turning almost sideways. Clint kept running a hand through her hair over and over making sure she was actually there with him.

"For the first month I thought everyday that you would come after me, that the next day you would come barging in killing everyone with your bow and taking me away. Then I realized you weren't coming, no one was. So I figured I'd fight. That didn't go over to well." Violet said softly playing with the fabric of his long sleeve shirt. "They drugged me everyday from then on and I was useless."

Clint held her tighter still stroking her hair lightly. "I had no idea you were there sweetheart. Trust me if I did, I would have brought the whole team in to get you out of there. I thought you were on vacation needing space because of your dad but then Fury told me he sent you on a deep uncover assignment."

"Why would Fury tell us those lies?" Violet said tilting her head up to see him.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." He said reassuring her kissing her forehead and burying his nose in her hair for a second.

Exhaling slowly Clint rested his chin on top of her head gently squeezing her tighter to him, Clint was afraid she would disappear. Afraid she would run from him. Afraid she would go off the deep end and never come back. Clint Barton, Super Agent Barton, The Hawkeye was afraid the love of his life would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ Sorry about the delay in updating! I started a new job a while ago and haven't had time to. Now that I've got sometime off hopefully I'll be updating more! Any suggestions and comments are welcomed!_

_In this chapter I just wanted to give you all some background sort. :) Hope you like it! _

_Remember to REVIEW Please and that I own nothing but Violet! _

* * *

_Just over 2 years ago…_

"Clint?" Violet said entering the weapons room on base where they had agreed to meet. "Clint where are you?"

Looking around the room she couldn't really see or hear anything. She hadn't bothered turning on the lights at all either simply because she figured Clint would be there waiting for her. Walking further in the room she shut the door behind her quietly still trying to figure out where Clint was.

"Clint?" she whispered again into the darkness and once again received silence.

That was until she heard the sound of feet shuffling around in the room behind her. Turning around quickly she still couldn't see anything but now knew someone was in there with her.

"Clint? Is that you?" she said only to hear the sound of shuffling feet again coming close to her. "This isn't funny."

Sound of shuffling feet got closer and closer to her and Violet took a defense stance just in case, if SHEILD taught her anything it was always be prepared. Spinning around once again feeling a slight breeze behind her someone grabbed her around the waist turning her around quickly to face them. She brought her hand up to hit the intruder only for them to catch her hand.

"Shh. Vi, lord do you want us to get caught?" Clint said quietly holding her tight against him.

"Holy shit! Clint." Violet said turning around in his arms and hitting him hard in the chest. "You're an ass."

"Me?" Clint said trying to prevent from being hit again. "Why didn't you turn on the lights?

"I thought you were here already!" she said whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back to her looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Why are you?"

"Because you are!"

"We'll it's dark! You always whisper in the dark. Don't you know anything?" Violet said inching towards Clint.

"You are crazy." Clint said pulling her closer to him as he bent his head down.

"You love it." she said softly before his lips were on hers.

Clint pulled Violet closer to him while backing her up against the wall. Violet ran her hands through his hair as he pressed her into the wall. His tongue glided warmly against hers causing her to whimper unconsciously and felt more than heard his answering moan. Violet arched her body into Clint's as one of his hands slipped down to squeeze her bottom before lifting her leg over his hip. Breaking their kiss Clint moved back until he found a crate to sit on, dragging Violet onto of him so that she was straddling his lap.

"Clint." Violet whispered grinding into him causing him to moan.

Lips found her neck as she through it backwards to give him more access to it as his hands worked on her top to unzip it. Violet moaned and grinded into Clint again running her hands through his hair and down his back as she opened her top a little to find her purple bra. Her breasts swelling over the top as Clint's lips traveled down her neck and over her collarbone sucking on it lightly.

Violet had just started to unbutton his top when the door opened and the lights turned on, causing Violet and Clint to turn to the source of the light only to find Director Fury and Phil Coulson standing there along with Agent Marie Hill.

"Shit." Violet said burying her face in Clint's neck as he tried to shield her from the group.

"What in the hell is going on here!" Fury said standing with his arms crossed. "Forget that actually, Agent Barton?"

"Yes sir?" Clint said turning his head towards Fury while his body shielded Violet, while she kept muttering 'shit' over and over.

"I want you and Agent Coulson in my office in 5 minutes. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

And with those last words Fury, Coulson and Hill were gone, leaving Violet and Clint in the room with the lights on.

"Vi?" Clint said pushing her back so he could look at her, only to find her face stained with tears as they streaked down her face. "Vi what's wrong?"

"Fuck Clint." Violet said zipping her shirt up and standing up. "They...this can't be happening!"

"Vi," Clint said buttoning his up and standing up as well watching her pace back and forth. "It's not that bad ok?"

"Not that bad!" Violet said looking at him. "Clint I'm never going to see you again! They're going to send you somewhere so far away that I'll never see you again! For goodness sake it's my dad and Fury!"

"Violet look at me." Clint said grabbing her shoulders. "No one is sending me anywhere ok? We will figure this out alright?"

"You promise?" Violet said looking up into Clint's eyes softly.

"Promise."

Next thing they know Clint and Violet are standing in Director Fury's office, with Fury sitting behind his desk and Agent Phil Coulson standing right next to him. To say Violet was nervous was the understatement of the year, she was terrified not of what they would do to her per say but what they would do to Clint. She knew they were furious it didn't take a genius to see that but they were unpredictable and she hated that and the fact that Clint looked calmed as if he didn't have a care in the world about this.

"How long?" Fury asked leaning forward in his chair.

Clint and Violet glanced at each other before Violet sighed answering, "8 months sir."

Coulson raised his eyebrows in surprise as did Fury, both not expecting it to be that long. "8 months?" Fury said trying to figure out how they missed it.

"Yes sir." Clint said backing Violet up.

"You know we have a strict policy with dating co-workers let alone partners." Fury said.

"We aren't partners anymore sir." Clint said. "Not as of 7 months ago when I was paired with Natasha."

"As that may be you are still co-workers and work on missions together. It could compromise the mission at hand and get either of you killed because of it." Coulson said speaking up as if it were just another day in the office causing Violet to become more frustrated with then entire situation. _Why couldn't he just show a little emotion_ she thought.

"With all due respect sir we have been on missions together. We haven't compromised ourselves or anyone else with us let alone the mission at hand." Violet said keeping her eyes connected with her father.

"I can not let this continue for the sake of compromising a future mission." Fury said his voice hard and on edge.

"Sir you..." Clint started worried for the first time what Fury might say.

"Can it Barton. You have no room to talk seeing as I walked in on you and her half naked in a storage closet." Fury said glaring at one of his best Agents.  
The room became silent once again as Violet stood very tense staring straight ahead at the wall in front of her. She new this wasn't good, wasn't good at all and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't lose Clint, she knew that much and she knew she needed to fight in order to do that.

"Sir." Violet said softly but firm making eye contact with Fury. "May I say something before you make any kind of decision?"

A few moments passed before Fury slowly nodded his head watching her carefully as Coulson stood still before him curious as to what his daughter had to say about the man next

to her.

Taking a quick glance at Clint who was looking at her softly, she took a deep breath, "Sirs I know what you walked in on was inappropriate and very unprofessional and we are sorry for that. However we aren't sorry that we are...together. I can't believe I'm actually tell you Director Fury of all people this with my father in the room but Clint is my rock. I know that sounds weird sir but I don't know what I would do without him most days. He's the first one that I see after a mission good or bad he's there for me. If you make us split up or I don't know, stop seeing each other I don't know what I'll do."

Coulson stood there watching his daughter shocked. He had no idea she was involved with Clint let alone caring that deeply for him. Fury simply looked at Clint, now watching him to see if he had anything to say only to find Clint smiling softly at Violet. Fury cleared his throat causing Clint to snap his head back to him.

"I'm not good at relationships and given my history you know that, but sirs I feel...wanted when I'm with Violet. She's the first thing I think of in the morning, the last thing at night and the very first person I go to after a mission. She's my...she's my everything sir."

Raising his eyebrows at Clint, Coulson was not except that kind of confession from Clint one of his best Agents and clearly neither was Fury as he was looking between the two Agents who were now looking at each other.

"There are many things as Agents that we don't get. You both knew that when taking this job. However seeing as both of you are two of my best Agents I'm giving you 2 months of probation. If I see any kind of mistakes on missions, or it's affecting your job in a harmful way I will take action. Am I clear?" Fury said to them looking between the two.

"Yes sir." The two said together.

"Good now get out."

Not needing to be told twice the two left quickly and found an empty hallway not far from his office. Looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear Clint took Violet in his arms and hugged her tightly to him. He buried his nose in her hair while she laid her head on his chest closing her eyes, both lost in the moment only for them to her a voice clear their throat. Opening her eyes she found her father staying there watching them.

"Sir?" Clint said not letting go of Violet.

"You hurt her," Coulson said walking towards the two of them, his calm but deadly. "And I will make sure you don't see the light of day for a very long time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Clint said slightly nervous.

"Good. Violet?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I never would have pictured you two together. However these past 8 months I had noticed a change in the two of you for the better I just could figure out what." He said nodding at the two of them starting to walk away, only to hear his final words, "Next time you two want time alone just go to one of your rooms. I never want to see my you and my daughter in that state again."

With those last words he turned the corner and was gone. Leaving Clint and Violet blushing from embarrassment and laughing silently.

"I love you." Clint said smiling down at her.

"Love you too." she whispered softly hugging him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post! I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for leaving a cliff hanger! Please oh please review! **

**Remember I own nothing but Violet! :) REVIEW and maybe I'll update faster! **

* * *

**Present Time –**

The next morning came all too soon for Violet. Waking up she found herself buried in a pile of blankets with Clint's arm wrapped her. The night was long and restless for her and Clint as she woke up every few hours with nightmares and screams, only to have Clint hold her tight and rock her back to sleep assuring her she was safe.

Opening her eyes, still semi asleep, she turned over in Clint's arms and snuggled into him while he hummed and pulled her closer. The two had just settled back to sleep before there was a loud banging on the door causing both to startle awake and Clint grab his gun.

"Son of a bitch." Clint muttered when he realized it was the door.

"Make them go away Clint." Violet said into his shoulder blade as she rested her head there.

"Be right back." he said quietly his voice still rough from sleeping before he got out of bed in his boxers and t-shirt and gun in hand walking to answer the door where the banging continued.

Violet laid down on the bed on her side, so she could see the door and brought the blankets up around her once again. Opening the door Clint came face to face with the entire team and Pepper waiting on the other side.

"What." Clint said practically growling at them. "There had better be someone dying or the world falling apart or I will find every single one of you and torture you until you beg for mercy."

The entire team stared back at him with fear in their eyes except for Natasha who leaned against the wall in the back smirking at their faces.

"I tried to stop them." She said smirking at them to which Clint nodded clearing knowing she did try.

"Stark you have 5 seconds to either start explaining or start running. Your choice." Clint said eyeing each one before focusing in on Tony.

"We were worried." Tony said stepping back slightly.

"Worried about what?" Clint said sighing and leaning against the door.

"About you and Violet." Bruce said nodding towards his room. "It's almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon and Director Fury will be here in an hour. We were just concerned is all."

"So banging loudly on our door was the only option you could think of to see if we were ok?"

"That was Tony's idea." Steve said earning a glare from Tony for ratting him out.

"And it is well past…" Thor said very loudly.

"Thor volume man." Clint said clearing still waking up causing Natasha to smile at him, practically laughing for her.

"My apologizes." Thor said in a more normal tone. "How can one sleep for that long. I do not understand?"

"Well if you must know," Clint said lowering his voice so he was sure Violet couldn't hear him. "She had a rough night sleeping. Nightmares. We just managed to get a few hours of sleep this morning."

"I'm sorry Clint." Pepper said quietly. "Does she need anything?"

"Not right now. We'll go shopping later, but thank you." Clint said nodding towards her. "Now if you will excuse us we will meet you in the common room in a hour in time to talk to Fury and get something to eat."

Clint nodded to them before closing the door on them and walking back into the room putting the gun back on the tableside before slipping into the bed, spooning Violet from behind.

"What did they want?" she said stringing her hand through his.

"Just to check up on us, it's after noon and Fury will be here in an hour." He said against her neck.

"That means we have to get out of bed."

"Unfortunately yes." He said holding her tight.

The two grew quiet, both lost in their own thoughts as they lay in bed. Finally the two got up and both took showers, separately of course as Violet wasn't ready for anything yet. Once the two were dressed and ready to go to the common room they headed up in the elevator.

"Clint?" Violet said looking up at him before the doors ding open.

"Yeah babe?"

"You'll stay with me through the whole thing right?"

"I won't leave your side." He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I won't leave your side and if you want to leave. We'll leave and Tasha will get the answers. You know she will."

"I know. I trust her too." Violet said before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

The elevator doors open to the common room only for them to find the entire team, Director Fury and Agent Hill all sitting or standing in various spots in the room.

"Agent Barton, Agent Coulson nice of you to join us." Fury said.

"Director." Clint replied his voice going hard as they approached the group.

"I made you two some sandwiches and chips." Pepper said softly nodding towards the coffee table on which held the food.

"Thank you Pepper." Violet said pulling Clint along so that they could sit on the couch and eat.

"Can you wait until we are done to eat?" Agent Hill said looking at them in disbelief.

"No." Clint said looking up at her and glaring. "I'm hungry, Violet is hungry. We just woke up. So yes we are going to eat and you don't get to say a damn thing about it."

"Leave it Hill. It doesn't matter." Fury said throwing a file onto the table in front of them.

"What's this?" Violet asked softly picking up the file that said Highly Classified on it.

"The file we complied while you were…taken." Fury said.

Violet put down her sandwich and opened the file with Clint reading over her shoulder next to her. The file said just as Fury had told them in the first meeting, only very a lot of more detail and images of bruises and scars that neither Clint nor Violet wanted to see. Finally Clint shut the file and took it from Violet's shaking hands.

"Why give us this?" Clint asked waving the file around.

"You wanted the truth."

"Yes the truth. Not this." Clint said angry with the Directors stalling and deception. "Neither us needed to read the full report. I want to know why you lied to her. Why you lied to me? Why didn't you tell anyone she was taken! Why didn't you tell anyone! I could have found her! Tasha and I could have gotten her back if you had simply told us!"

"Barton calm down." Fury said sternly as Clint was now standing and looking very furious.

"No. I want answers Director." Clint said glaring at his Director with deadly eyes. The room was completely silent for a few minutes as the two stared at each other. Natasha had by now moved to stand behind the couch Violet was sitting on. Minutes ticked away before Clint finally had had enough of the Director's games.

"Director Fury," He said his voice holding a promise if he didn't get answers soon. "I'm waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it so soon since last updating but I couldn't resist! I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!**

**I own nothing but Violet! **

* * *

Director Fury stared at the team in front of him and he could tell he messed up. At the time he felt like it was the right call to make, not informing Agent Barton and Romanoff but now standing in front of him he wasn't so sure but hell if he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Let's talk in private Barton." Fury said finally.

"Not gonna happen sir." Clint replied crossing his arms.

"Fine Barton." Fury said getting frustrated. "You really want to know why I didn't tell you the truth? Why I didn't tell Agent Coulson the truth? Because you didn't have the right to know."

"I didn't have the _right_ to know?" Clint said in a voice of disbelief.

"No you didn't."

"I had every fucking right to know! I could have gotten her, I could have done a hell of a better job at getting her out of there then you did." Clint said raising his voice.

"Don't you dare raise you voice at me Barton. I made a call and one I stand by. You didn't have the right to know. And don't you your innocent in this, you let her go after the attack on New York by _herself._ So don't you dare blame this one me." Fury said.

"You're joking." Clint said trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "I completely blame this on you."

"And that's your problem Barton but the fact remains that neither you or Romanoff had the right to know where she was or what was going. That was classified besides it was Coulson's last wish."

"What?" Violet said for the first time standing up from the couch and coming to stand next to Clint. "My fathers last wish was for me to get tortured and raped?"

"Of course not." Fury said sighing before pulling out a letter from his pocket. "This was a letter he wrote to me. It was found in his will. Read it."

Violet looked from the letter to Fury before taking the letter and opening it, moving a little away from Clint to read it in private.

_Nick,_

_If you're reading this then I'm probably gone. I have a few last requests. One, that Captain America have my vintage cards. Two, that Agent Stillwell replace me as your number two. I think he's ready. And lastly, I know in the past that I approved of Violet and Barton together. However lately I'm having second thoughts. Barton is reckless, emotionally troubled on many levels and frankly has too much baggage for someone let alone my daughter to be with. Do me a favor and try to keep the two apart, subtle of course as to not have them take any harsh decisions. I understand you can't lose Barton as an asset and well my daughter as well, but she can't be with a man who has that many issues. My sincere apologies for leaving. Give my love to Violet and watch out for her. _

_Sincerely, Phil Coulson_

Finishing reading the letter, Violet felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her. Her hands started to shake as she looked up to Fury then to Clint who was looking at her concerned. She loved him. Plain and simple but to know her father was having second thoughts about the man she loved was painful. Violet knew she would never leave Clint, he was her rock. If she didn't have him she didn't know what she would do. He knew her like no one else did, inside and out just like she knew him.

Of course she knew he had baggage but she didn't care. He had told her his whole past, there were no secret between them and frankly she loved him more because of it. She couldn't fathom the fact that her father wanted to split them up when she finally had found her soul mate.

With shaking hands she handed the letter silently to Clint before turning to Fury and slapping him hard across the face and walking out of the room.

Fury held his cheek not because of the pain but from the surprise attack before he looked at Clint who was reading the letter. Clint's hands started to shake slightly before clutching the paper so tight he started to crumple up.

"Get out." Clint said his voice low and deadly looking the Director straight in the eyes. "Get the hell out before I shoot you."

"I was following orders." Fury said not budging.

Clint shoved the letter in his pocket before whipping out his gun from his waist pants and pointing it with steady hands at the Director. "Get. Out."

"Don't do anything you might regret Barton." Fury said.

"Then I suggest you get out." Clint said his voice and gun not wavering from Fury's head.

Fury stared at Clint with his one good eye before turning around and walking to the elevators with Maria Hill right behind. The two got into the elevators without a word and disappeared from sight. Clint waited until the two were gone before lowering his gun his hands now shaking slightly.

"Clint." Natasha said her voice cutting through the thick tension filled air.

Clint's posture was stiff, his back muscles tight as he stood ridged as his hand reached into his pocket for the letter digging it out again. Natasha came forward slowly as he handed her the letter.

"Jarvis where's Violet?" Clint asked his voice still on edge.

"_The roof Agent Barton. I believe she found your nest." Jarvis replied. _

Clint put the safety on his gun and returned it to the waistband of his jeans before leaving the room, letter and everyone behind in search of Violet.

"What the hell just happened?" Bruce said very confused by the entire thing.

"Natasha?" Pepper said trying to not scare the Black Widow into hurting someone as she read the letter and her posture becoming very similar to the one Clint just had. "What does the letter say?"

"Apparently Coulson didn't want Clint and Violet together anymore." Natasha said looking up from the letter surprise written over her face.

"I thought they said Coulson and Fury approved of them?" Tony asked clearly not understanding why Coulson would say that.

"He did but in his last wishes to Fury he said…and I quote," Natasha said looking down at the letter before spitting the words out with disgust, "'_Barton is reckless, emotionally troubled on many levels and frankly has too much baggage for someone let alone my daughter to be with.'"_

The room was quiet for a moment trying to take in what Coulson, a somewhat of a friend to all, had said about Clint their teammate and friend. They couldn't believe it and frankly some didn't want too. They knew he had a dark past, most of them did but especially Natasha and Clint. The two never shared their past with everyone openly but they knew both were dark.

"What the hell." Steve muttered not quite understanding why Coulson would say those things.

"My thoughts exactly." Natasha said quietly staring at the letter in hand.

"What now?" Bruce asked.

"We wait here to see how they handle it." She told them folding the letter and sticking it her in pocket.

"And what if causes a riff between them?" Pepper said questioning the strength of their relationship.

"It won't. And if it does… we'll set them straight."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating sooner but time and work caught up! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it and let me know if you have any suggestions whether I should get into Clint's or Violet's past and which one? Let me ****know how you guys like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Remember I don't own anything but Violet!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tears streaming downing her face Violet buried her head in between her knees as she sunk down in the middle of Clint's nest on the roof of Stark Tower. She kept replaying the letter in her head and couldn't believe it; the tears wouldn't stop as she sat there shaking as well when she thought about Clint.

Sitting there lost in her thoughts she didn't realize someone had opened the door to the roof and was now approaching her. Before she knew it someone had sat down next to her, wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. She took a deep breath and realized it was Clint who had tucked her into his side.

Looking up she saw Clint looking down her with a frown when he saw the tears coming down her face. She turned into him and grabbed on him, holding him tight in hopes that he wouldn't leave her. Clint sat there holding the woman he loved as she cried once again but this time from the pain her father had caused and hope it wouldn't cause a problem for them.

"Vi?" Clint said after a while as they sat there just watching the city.

"Yeah?" she said against his chest.

"I almost shot Fury."

"What?" she said pulling away surprise written all over her face.

"I almost shot him." Clint said a tiny smile on his face.

Violet just started laughing quietly settling back down into him as he hugged her again.

"He was right though." Clint said softly. "I have a lot of baggage."

"Clint…"

"I do. You know I do. I have nightmares, worse especially since Loki but I'm working on them and sometimes all I think about is…"

"Clint. I know you have baggage." Violet said pushing up and looking him in the eye. "And you know mine. I'm not going to let you pull away from me just because of that, you know that."

"I'm not trying to pull away." He said softly.

"Then why bring that up?"

"I wanted you to make sure you wanted to stick with it…with me." He said hesitating on the last part.

"I love you Clint." Violet said putting her hand on his cheek. "No matter the size of the baggage, the nightmares and more. You know that right?"

"Yeah." He said quietly looking down at her putting their foreheads together. "I love you too Vi."

He kissed her softly on the lips, claiming them with his as they both tried to convey how much they love each other in their kiss. Pulling away Violet laid her head down on his shoulder looking back over the city's skyline.

"Why would my father write that to Fury?" she asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know." He replied just as quietly before chuckling softly. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"A weeks before the whole New York thing he and I were on our way back from a pick up. It was a recon mission and I was back up but that's not the funny part. What's ironic is…he told me then that I was good for you. That I held you together and what I don't understand is what happened between that and the New York incident. I don't know what changed." He said finishing his train of thought very confused.

"I don't know either but all I know is…I don't care about that letter says."

"But you do."

"I…it hurts to know he didn't end up wanting…you and I together." Violet said playing with the hem of his shirt. "I just…I thought he would want us together, would walk me down the aisle someday with you waiting at the end. I just…it hurts to know he didn't want me to be with you when I'm so in love with you."

"I know babe, I know. But you need to think that he wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy with you."

"And I'm happy with you too. I just think…I don't know but you and I we're going to make it. I promise. I'm not going to leave you." He said resting his chin on her head.

"Ever?"

"Ever."

Violet smiled and snuggled further into him. The two stayed in their position for a while just watching the skyline before Clint said they should probably go inside and calm Natasha down. Violet agreed and two headed inside and down to the common room.

They had reached the common room to find everyone in there sitting around or in Natasha's case throwing knives at the wall while Tony complained about it.

"Come on! I just painted that wall!" Thud. "I'm starting to think you aren't even listening to me." Thud. "Fine whatever throw them. See if I care!" Tony cried as another knife landed in the wall.

Clint and Violet sighed as they watched their friend throw knives in the wall and knew they had to be careful if they didn't want one in their own skin. Tugging on Clint hand they stepped out of the elevator making everyone notice them except Natasha.

"Finally!" Tony said throwing his hands up and pointing at Natasha. "Do something!"

"Nat." Violet said causing Natasha to stop mid-throw and look over at them. "Stop."

Natasha stopped turning to look at her friends studying them. She noticed Violet had been crying with red around her eyes and Clint looked emotionally drained but their hands were wrapped together as Violet leaned into them so they were at least together. Natasha nodded once at them before putting the knife down and went to sit at the counter with a class of water.

"How are you two doing?" Bruce inquired as they walked further into the room.

"We're ok. Thanks Bruce." Violet said sitting down with Clint. "I'm glad you all are here though. We need to talk about my position with the team and then I would like to go get some ice cream. Yeah?"

"Of course." Clint said smiling.

"Good. Now Let's all gather around here." She said as Tony, Thor, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha and Pepper all found seats around the room. "Good, good. Officially my position is the Avengers Manager. The job entails everything from making sure you have all your equipment, training and Intel that you need on a mission to the public face of the Avengers. Making sure covers aren't blown, reputation is still intact and that sort of thing. I will also be the one doing debriefing with you unless Fury says otherwise. That's about it; I won't be officially working for 2 weeks as I'm still on leave from…the last few months recovering and such. However I'll do as much as I can until then. So if you have any questions please feel free to ask me."

"At least we don't have to debrief with Fury anymore." Tony said to the group.

"True we don't. Well welcome to the team ma'am." Steve said polite as he always was.

"Thank you Steve but please call me Violet. And if you have any questions about the modern world don't hesitant to ask me. It would probably be better coming from me then say…Tony." She said with a slight smile at the end, which caused Tony to mock glare at her.

"Now if you don't have any more questions I am hungry for some ice if anyone wants to join us."


End file.
